Mortal Kombat:Sasuke
by KnightCaim
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke used a dimension portal to Mortal Kombat?He would be accepted into the Lin Kuei and trained by Raiden,Of coarse.Sub-Zero is the third main character.This is an earlier story.Please don't flame me,cause I can't even remember it.
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat:The Uchiha,Sasuke Story He was could feel the wind rushing was unnerving,to know he could do nothing to save his own ,oh how,did he get into this ,yeah. ~FlashBack~ He was running... Konoha Anbu hot on his his newly accounted Mangekyou sharingan,he could copy he could only keep from going blind,ife he copied Itachi's,Madara's,and kakashi's Mangekyou was easy getting Madara's,considering they were on the same Itachi had put enough chakra in his eyes,to give him Kakashi's...he had to travel to Konoha,and fight Kakashi,until he used his that time almost all Chunin,Jounin,Anbu,and even Geninwere called to fight the Anbu couldn't beat him,why in the world did they think Genin could.?Oh,how the mighty leaf village has didn't anticapate,that they would use the Genin and Chunin,just for a Anbu and Jounin got :they shattered his right arm,put eight kunai's in his back,Kunai's leaving cuts all over his face leaving blood streaming down his face,disloged his left shoulder,and left his hair caked in he hadn't summoned Manda,he probally would be at the mercy of the course they wouldn't do were too worried about keeping their PRECIOUSE couldn't they just leave him alone?Reason number two to take down Danzo:He,and the rest of that village were now he was running as fast as he could,trying to avoid ANY,and ALL Konoha Ninja' was too vunerable as of felt something wiz past his face,and cut his looked back to see former ,Sakura,and course they had those two new (An ex-anbu,he had read about in one of Orochimaru's Bingo books.)and his was his name?Oh yeah,Sai.'Uchiha,Sasuke,you are returning to The Village Hidden In The Leaf.'Yamato stated. 'Tch...after you kill me.'He challenged wasn't going down without a battle was had his arms broke,and a disloged knee 's hand almost blew up,because of his and Sasuke's chidori's 's tree's almost squeezed the life out of Sai,and Sai's art almost blew Yamato to 's right hip was almost he remembered 's Mangekyou's special let's the user teleport from dimension to he just copied the Sharingan,and had NO time to master it,he had no idea where it would take it was worth a try,instead of being murdered by his former Kami watch over Team Hebi and their activated the portal was right there in front of escape to freedome. 'Goodbye...Kakashi-Sensei,Sakura...Naruto.' 'SASUKE-'Was the last thing he heard before he jumped through the rippling portal,and it closing in on him. ~End Flashback~ '...Oh yeah...'He thought to he landed on the ground with a sickening 's all he could energy was gone,He looked like something from a horror film,and he had just survived,probaly one of the most sickening falls ever. "So this is how it ends..."he mumbled to laid there,waiting to die...But he never did. 


	2. The new Lin Kuei

Mortal Kombat:The Uchiha,Saasuke Story He heard couldn't tell if they were directed at him or at someone he done it?Was he in a different dimension?Or was he in the Konoha hospital,going to be at the mercy of the counsil? "...GrandMaster,he seems to be waking up..."He heard a voice voice sounded so like...like HIS. "Wake up." "He opened his eyes to see a man,with ice arms,a blue suit,and he could see his breath,like on a cold winters day."What were you doing on Lin Kuei territory?" "What territory?Who are you?Where am I?" "Lin Kuei Territory.I am Sub-Zero,The GrandMaster of the Lin are in the ,Who are YOU?What clan are you from?What Realm did you come from?And most immportantly,why were you here?" "I am Sasuke Uchiha.I am from the Uchiha Clan.I come from the village hidden in the is my story:I grew up loving my killed my clan in cold murder,or so I thought.I went down the road of revenge.I was givin the curse mark,by after I realized i was being bested by my best friend Naruto Uzamaki,I left.I left his love,the one that loved me,on a bench.I fought my best friend almost killing him.I trained under orochimaru for three years.I ran into my old team and almost killed that Orochimaru tried to take my body and I killed I formed Team Hebi with Juugo,Karin,and Suigetsu.I finally kiled my brother,only to find out he was ordered to kill my clan by the elders.I swore revenge against Konoha.I gained my Mangekyou Sharingan,but to keep from going blind,I had to gain Madara's,Itachi's,and Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan's.I gained the first two old sensei and the village severly damaged after I ran,my old team caught up with the battle I used Kakashi's Mangekyou to create a dimentional portal,and went through here I am...The End."Sub-Zero's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me.I need to know the truth!" "I'm in no condition to lie to you..."Sub-Zero sighed. "Very-Well.I will take you to Raiden,The Thunder God,to see if it is the truth..."And then Sasuke blacked out. ~To Raiden~ "-re you sure?"He heard a 'd heard it ,yeah Sub-Zero. "Yes,the story he told you was completely true."He heard another voice. "Ugh...where am I"Sasuke asked. "Your at my temple.I am Thunder God." "Sub-Zero said something about you..." "That's right.I did." "So what are you going to do with me?" "You will be eccepted here." "What!?!?!" "You have a power no one else power to use any will reside in the Lin Kuei Tower,I,and some other Mortal Kombatants will teach will mostly study under Sub-Zero and can't let word about you this 're still ?" "Hai,Raiden-Sensei,Sub-Zero-Sensei." "Since you seem so obediant,go will need it." "Where's my room?"And then he blacked out again. ~Lin Kuei~ "Listen up!I have a new name is Sasuke you see him DON'T cause him any is severly wounded when I found him." 


End file.
